The Time Between Love and Revenge (LavenderKu Season 2)
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: Chapters 6 Up/Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang menjalankan kehidupan nya dengan rasa sakit, orang-orang disekitarnya seolah tak peduli dengan hidupnya lalu bagaimana keadaannya setelah Hinata menjauhinya/Dimana ada bulan disana ada bintang mungkin inilah pribahasa yang tepat untuk Naruto dan Yugao, dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Yugao. akankah cinta kembali mewarnai hidupnya?
1. Chapter 1

DILARANG KERAS UNTUK MENGCOPAS FANFIC KARYA MITSUKI HIMECHAN!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

#

The Time between Love and Revenge

Chapters 1

NaruHina . Yugao

Romance . Hurt/Comfort

T+ semi M+

Masashi Kishimoto

By Author Mitsuki HimeChan

#

Summary

Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang menjalankan kehidupan nya dengan rasa sakit, orang-orang disekitarnya seolah tak peduli dengan hidupnya lalu bagaimana keadaannya setelah Hinata menjauhinya/Dimana ada bulan disana ada bintang mungkin inilah pribahasa yang tepat untuk Naruto dan Yugao, dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Yugao.

Happy Reading

"Hiks ayah, hiks bunda hiks hiks."

Seorang anak laki-laki terus menangis sejak tadi didepan 2 buah makam dan tidak memperdulikan bahwa orang-orang yang tadi disekitarnya telah pergi kecuali seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun yang nampak berdiri tegap dibelakangnya, gadis itu sempat menangis walau sebentar tapi tidak seperti anak laki-laki di depannya yang sampai duduk ditanah yang basah akibat hujan yang mengguyur membasahi bumi seolah ikut menangis melihat anak itu menangis, gadis itu hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Ayah bunda, jangan tinggalkan Naruto, aku menyayangi kalian, aku mohon hiks hiks." Anak itu menangis tersedu dan terus berteriak mengatakan kalimat 'ayah bunda jangan tinggalkan aku.' Sejak tadi.

Seorang pria berjalan kearah dua anak itu dan menghampiri gadis berambut ungu lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, gadis itu hanya diam lalu melangkahkan kaki nya pergi dari area pemakaman mengikuti langkah kaki pria didepannya.

Anak laki-laki itu masih menangis tanpa ia sadar bahwa gadis yang berdiri dibelakangnya tadi sudah pergi meninggalkannya, lalu ada seorang gadis kecil yang datang sambil membawa payung dan membawa dua tangkai bunga Lavender dalam dekapannya.

Gadis kecil yang memiliki warna rambut indigo itu menghampiri makam yang berada disamping makan yang di tangisi anak laki-laki berambut kuning, ia berjongkok lalu menaruh dua tangkai bunga itu diatas makam yang bertuliskan sebuah nama, Hyuuga Hikari.

"Bocah cengeng!" Ketus gadis kecil itu melihat anak laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua darinya.

"Ayah ku bilang percuma menangisi mereka karena hal itu tidak akan membuat mereka kembali hidup bersama kita." Ucapnya lalu membagi payung nya dengan anak disebelahnya.

"Aku tau itu, terima kasih, hiks."

"Kau akan sakit kalau terus seperti ini."

Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu tanpa ia kehendaki tubuh nya mulai terasa ringan, dan penglihatanya mulai kabur, dan ia pun jatuh pingsan, gadis kecil itu segerah melepas payung yang ia pegang lalu menghampiri anak laki-laki yang pingsan itu.

"Eh kau kenapa? Eh gimana ini?" Gadis kecil itu mulai panik namun ia ingat ada sebuah rumah yang tadi ia lewati cukup ramai dengan orang-orang berpakaian hitam tanda tengah berduka.

"Apa mungkin itu rumahnya?"

(Di tempat lain.)

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, disana ada 50 orang berbaju hitam baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, mereka berbaris rapi, saat gadis berambut ungu dengan pakaian basahnya masuk kedalam ruangan di ikuti pria berambut hitam dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang Yugao-sama." Ucap seorang pria yang berdiri dibarisan depan lalu semua orang itu membungkuk kan badanya memberi hormat.

"Sesuai praturan dan juga wasiat dari Minato-sama bahwa penerusnya adalah Naruto-sama dan Yugao-sama yang menjadi tangan kanan Naruto-sama begitu juga Itachi-sama yang menjadi tangan kiri Naruto-sama dan kalian dianggap layak sebagai penerusnya." Ucap pria yang berdiri dibelakang Yugao.

Yugao terdiam lalu semenit kemudian ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Semua orang itu pun memberi hormat dengan cara berjangkok dengan dengkul kaki kiri menyentuh lantai ruangan dan kaki kanan tetap berpijak.

"Kami siap menerima perintah dari mu Yugao-sama!" ujar mereka dengan tegas.

(Kediaman Namikaze)

Naruto telah sadar setelah gadis kecil tadi membawa nya pulang dan tentu itu cukup membuat semua pelayan rumahnya panik bukan main tapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia sadar kembali lalu duduk di teras tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata pelayannya bahwa ia harus istirahat dan sekarang ia tengah duduk diteras depan rumah sambil mentap air hujan yang terus jatuh dari atas langit, ia duduk disamping gadis mungil tadi yang menemaninya di makam.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"Sama-sama." Sahut gadis kecil itu.

"Nama mu siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata, kalau kamu?"

"Naruto."

"Usia mu?"

"14 tahun, kalau kamu Hinata?"

"9 tahun"

"Kenapa kau bisa di makam saat hujan tadi dan makam siapa yang kau kunjungi?"

"Oh tadi itu makam ibu ku, ibu ku meninggal sejak melahirkan ku dan hari ini hari ulang tahun nya jadi aku mengunjunginya." Naruto menitihkan air matanya mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Tadi kau menangis dimakam siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Makam ayah dan bunda ku." Hinata tertegun mendengarnya dan menoleh melihat muka Naruto yang kembali basah oleh air mata.

Sebuah mobil sedan memasuki halam rumah Naruto yang luas dan berhenti tepat didepan Naruto, seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dan berpakain warna hitam keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ibu." Naruto berdiri begitu juga Hinata yang melihat kedatangan wanita itu.

Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti tadi Naruto bilang ayah dan bunda nya telah tiada lalu kenapa ia malah memanggil wanita itu yang baru saja datang dengan panggilan ibu?

Wanita itu hanya diam tidak menanggapi lalu masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto,

"Ibu hiks hiks." Ia kembali menangis.

"Kak Naruto kenapa kak?" tanya Hinata yang khawatir melihat Naruto dan tak berlangsung lama sebuah mobil sport putih list hitam memasukki halaman rumah dan berhenti di belakang mobil sedan berwarna hitam.

Yugao keluar dari mobil itu lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata, lalu lima menit kemudian wanita berambut merah kembali keluar dari dalam rumah dengan pakaian berbeda yang ia kenakan tadi, kini ia telah memakai jeans berwarna hitam dan mantel bulu berwarna coklat rambut panjang nya ia sanggul keatas dan mata indah nya di tutupi kaca mata hitam, dibelakangnya seorang maid berjalan membawa koper besar dan memasukkan nya kedalam mobil sedan.

"Ibu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

Wanita itu membuka kaca mata yang ia kenakan, sambil tersenyum sinis ia pun tertawa kecil, Hinata sempat kagum dengan wanita yang berdiri di depannya karena wanita itu tampak cantik dan anggun.

"Naruto, kamu itu sudah besar sekarang kamu ibu beri tugas untuk menghendel dan menjalankan perusahaan ayah mu itu lalu perusahaan ibu yang ada disini, ibu akan kembali ke Amerika untuk menjalankan perusahaan ibu yang disana." Ujar wanita itu.

"Ibu." Naruto menitihkan air matanya.

"Ayah dan bunda baru saja meninggal apa ibu tidak sedih?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Heh untuk apa? Ayah mu itu hanya mencintai bunda mu itu bukan aku ibu mu! Lagi pula itu salah mereka sok hebat jadi ANBU sekarang akhirnya apa? MATI!" jawabnya dengan menekankan kata mati.

Tangis Naruto pecah, ia tak menyangka bahwa ibu nya sanggup mengatakan hal itu, tak tau kah dia bahwa kalimat itu melukai hatinya.

"Yugao!" ucap wanita berambut merah dengan keras memanggil nama Yugao.

"Iya." Sahut Yugao sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Jaga Naruto, dan sekarang terserah kalian mau jadi apa, ANBU? Atau CEO dari perusahaan itu bukan urusan ku, aku tak mau peduli, mengerti!" ucapnya ketus lalu kembali memasang kaca mata nya dan berjalan memasukki mobil.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!" raung Naruto memanggil sang ibu tapi ibu nya hanya diam lalu mobilnya berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

Naruto menangis tersedu, sudah cukup, ayah, bunda, dan ibunya telah pergi dari sisinya lalu siapa lagi yang akan meninggalkan nya?

"Naruto-sama." Ujar Yugao.

Naruto terpaku mendengar Yugao memanggil nama nya dengan suffix –sama.

"Aku akan melindungi, dan menjaga mu meski nyawa yang aku pertaruhkan dan aku akan setia kepada mu, Naruto-sama." Ujar Yugao lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarnya dan ia cukup sedih melihat Naruto saat ini.

Telinga Naruto cukup panas mendengar semua ini dari perkataan sang ibu yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan sekarang ditambah oleh pernyataan Yugao yang membuatnya hatinya seakan remuk dalam sekejap.

"KAU BUKAN BAWAHAN KU YUGAO TAPI..."

"CUKUP NARUTO-SAMA!"

Tubuh Hinata merinding mendengar suara mereka yang keras, dan kini ia merasa takut apalagi hujan juga belum berhenti ditambah kilatan-kilatan petir yang mewarnai langit.

"Hiks hiks kenapa? Kenapa dengan hidup ku ini kenapa hiks hiks,, kenapa Kenapa disini terasa sakit? Sangat sakit,, hiks hiks,,hiks..." Naruto menangis terseduh sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan nya sambil memukul dada sebelah kiri.

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!"

#

Aku tak ingin mengenal kata cinta dalam hidup ku karena cinta telah merenggut kebahagiaan ku

#

Yooo minna ini lah fanfic terbaru Mitsuki HimeChan, gimana keren gak ni? :v ya semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa read and reviews minna. Oke sampai jumpa di chapters selanjutnya.

[Baturaja. 22, Agustus 2015(Sumatra Selatan)]

Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan.


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic ini memang season 2 dari LavenderKu jalan ceritanya beda jauh untuk genrenya Action, Romance , dan Hurt/Comfort dan tokoh Yuura diganti dengan tokoh Yugao dimana Yugao adalah tokoh asli di Naruto Shippuden sedangkan Yuura adalah karakter ciptaan Mitsuki, kalau mau tau bagaimana keseruan dari fanfic ini silahkan baca aja ya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review.

The Time between Love and Revenge

Chapters 2

NaruHina . Yugao

Romance . Hurt/Comfort

T+ semi M+

Masashi Kishimoto

By Author Mitsuki HimeChan

#

Summary

Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang menjalankan kehidupan nya dengan rasa sakit, orang-orang disekitarnya seolah tak peduli dengan hidupnya lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupannya setelah Hinata meninggalkannya?/Dimana ada bulan disana ada bintang mungkin inilah pribahasa yang tepat untuk Naruto dan Yugao, dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Yugao/DON'T LIKE DONT READ!/

Happy Reading

Saat cinta mewarnai hidup yang tak berarti.

6 bulan kemudian.

Kring Kring.

"Tunggu sebentar!" seru Hinata dari dalam rumah.

"Hei bocah nakal cepatlah aku tidak mau terlambat hanya karena kau!" seru Naruto yang duduk manis di sepeda berwarna putuh miliknya.

"Heh ternyata bocah cengeng sudah SMA ya." Ejek Hinata saat keluar rumah dan melihat Naruto telah memakai seragam baru dan terlihat sekali dari seragam yang di kenakan adalah seragam SMA khas Nami shcool, sekolah elit di Jepang.

"Heh tentu saja bukanya seperti kau dari dulu sampai sekarang masih sekolah dasar, weeekk." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata pun berjalan di kerah Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Baka-baka hei bocah cengeng kau itu bodah atau apa sih? Yang namanya sekolah dasarkan emang 6 tahun apa kau tak pernah sekolah dasar hah? Lagipula aku sekarangkan kelas 6 weekk."

"Pfft oke-oke cepat naik." Ujar Naruto sambil menahan tawanya, toh iya harus menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka atau tidak akan terlambat datang sekolah apalagi Naruto kan pergi kesekolah naik sepeda belum lagi harus menjemput Hinata yang kebetulan rumah mereka dekat dan hanya berjarak 15 rumah, dan sekolah mereka searah.

Yah sejak hari itu Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto selama ini sendirian dan tak ada yang mengerti dirinya dan entah bagaimana Hinata seolah mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan Naruto hingga membuatnya ingin selalu bersama Naruto dan Naruto pun meraskan hal yang sama ia ingin selalu bersama Hinata, dan mungkin dengan cara selalu antar jemput Hinata sekolah lah Naruto bisa setiap hari melihat Hinata dan tentunya ejekkan bocah nakal dan bocah cengeng selalu menjadi bahan pembicaaran mereka setiap hari.

*skip time.

"Woi Naruto apa kau masih mengayuh sepeda hm?" tanya Itachi sahabat karib Naruto, Naruto yang tengah menghapal pun merasa terganggu hendak mau memukul Itachi memakai buku.

"Diam kau!" ketus Naruto dan kembali fokus menghapal.

"Yugao-chan saja bawa mobil kesayangan nya kesekolah masa kau masih sepeda sih, wah apa biar bisa setiap hari dipeluk Hinata ya tapi kan bisa pakai motor ninja, Naruto?" ujar Itachi sambil memasang wajah yang sedang berpikir.

Dan akhirnya perempatan pun muncul di dahi Naruto, "Kau pikir aku apa hah?!"

"Pedofil?" sahut Itachi dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto naik darah lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya hendak memukul Itachi tapi pemuda Uchiha itu hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Woi woi ada guru!" seru seorang siswa sambil berlari ke tempat duduknya, mendengar peringatan salah satu teman kelasnya Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak memukul Itachi dan kembali duduk manis dikursinya.

"Setelah ini aku akan menggoda Yugao-chan." Ujar Itachi sambil memasang wajah yang begitu menjijikkan bagi Naruto, "Terserah!"

*skip time.

Naruto telah stan by di depan gerbang Konoh Gakuen, karena jam yang melingkar ditangan nya telah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang itu artinya Hinata akan segerah pulang.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

"Akhirnya bocah itu pulang." Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu sepasang blue sapphire nya menangkap siluet gadis kecil dengan rambut indigo dan tas berwarna ungu muda berbentuk kepala beruang tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Hei bocah kau lama sekali!" seru Naruto.

"Hah hah hah.." Hinata berhenti tepat disamping Naruto dan mengatur nafas nya yang ngos ngosan.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Naruto dengan ketus.

"Aku hampir di jahili teman ku kak." Jawab Hinata pelan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan sepintas ia melihat dua anak laki-laki dan dua perempuan yang hendak menghampiri Hinata namun urung karena melihat Naruto dan langsung berlari.

Naruto mengeluarkan handphone android miliknya dari dalam tas lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan menelpon seseorang.

"Kakak ngapain?" tanya Hinata yang bingung melihat Naruto yang menelpon dan bukannya cepat pergi agar ia tidak menjadi bahan bully an teman-temannya.

"Hei kau ya kau." Seru Naruto yang tengah menelpon namun karena ia takut Hinata akan mengerti apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan orang yang ia telpon ia pun berbicara dengan bahasa inggris karena meskipun Hinata pintar tapi gadis kecil itu belum menguasai bahasa nggris, seperti yang ia ketahui.

"Kau tau kan siapa aku?" ujar Naruto dalam bahasa inggris dan Hinata hanya mendengus kesal karena tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus pintar bahasa inggris." Ucap Hinata pelan penuh semangat dan Naruto yang mendengarnya pun ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan untuk sebentar.

"Jika ada anak yang berani menyentuh atau menyakiti Hinata hukum anak itu atau kau keluarkan dari sekolah, aku tak peduli dia siapa atau apapun, pokoknya Hinata harus aman!"

"Kalau kau berani menentang ku, kau ku pecat dari jabatan mu menegrti?!"

"Bagus!" Naruto menutup telpon nya lalu kembali memasukkan telpon nya ke dalam tas.

"Hei bocah nakal cepat naik, hari ini kita main." Seru Naruto yang telah siap untuk mengayuh sepedanya.

"Wah benarkah aku suka aku suka!" sahut Hinata dengan semangat lalu mulai duduk menyamping di kursi penumpang.

"Oke kita jalan." Naruto tersenyum puas lalu mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat.

Sesekali mereka melempar argumen tapi terkadang saling melempar candaan dan terkadang Hinata kesal lalu mencubit pinggang Naruto, ya inilah mereka selalu bersama sejak saat itu dan kini pun mereka tengah duduk bersama di bawah pohon Sakura sambil makan ice cream tapi tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa ada orang yang selalu mengawasi dan mengintai mereka dari jauh jika setiap kali mereka bersama.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam tampak berhenti di pinggir jalan, sang sopir pun juga ikut memperhatikan apa yang di perhatikan oleh majikkan nya.

"Apa tidak apa jika Naruto-sama selalu bersama gadis itu?" tanya sang sopir.

"Gadis itu tidak berbahaya jadi tidak apa." Jawab sang majikkan.

"Tapi paman dari gadis itu berbahaya bagi kita dan juga Naruto-sama." Ujar sopir.

"Yang berbahaya dari gadis itu adalah paman nya bukan ayah nya lagipula kita akan selalu mengawasi mereka, sudahlah ayo kita jalan, hari ini kita ada rapat dengan pihak Badan Intelegent Negara."

"Ha'i Yugao-sama."

#

"Hei Hinata lihat aku bisa menyeslesaikannya dengan cepatkan." Seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas setelah selesai menyusun rubick cube sesuai warna.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena tidak berhasil menyusun rubick cube dan sekarang hanya satu warna yang berhasil ia susun.

"Kak Naruto!" Hinata menatap sosok Naruto disampingnya.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Hinata, ia masih sibuk mengacak warna-warna rubick lalu menyusunnya lagi.

"Aku mau masuk Nami Junior High Shcool."

"Tentu kau pasti bisa kau kan pintar, Hinata."

"Kak."

"Hm."

"Kata ayah, aku gak boleh dekat-dekat sama kakak karena kalau terlalu dekat kakak akan terluka." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Naruto pun berhenti memainkan rubick nya lalu menatap langit biru dalam diam.

"Aku harus jauh dari kakak dan lagipula aku gak mau kakak terluka karena aku." Ujar Hinata dengan polosnya, ia tak tau arti dari apa yang ia ucapkan tapi ia tau arti dari kata terluka, Hinata pernah melihat Naruto terluka karena jatuh dari sepeda karena dirinya, kaki dan tangan Naruto terluka dan ia pun menangis melihat Naruto terluka karena dirinya.

"Jangan pernah menjauh dari ku Hinata." Kata Naruto dengan lirih, ya ia tau maksud dari kata Hinata walaupun Hinata sendiri tidak tau makna dari apa yang ia ucapkan, sebenarnya Hiashi tau Naruto sering menjemput Hinata pulang pergi dan terkadang mengajak Hinata bermain sepeda keliling kota ataupun taman kota, Hiashi malah senang melihat putri nya tertawa hanya karena bersama Naruto, putri nya akan menjadi pendiam dan jarang tersenyum saat bersama nya karena ia mungkin terlalu kaku sebagai seorang ayah. Yah mungkin seperti itulah keadaan yang ada, Hiashi menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto dan Naruto tau bahwa saudara kembar Hiashi, yaitu Hizashi adalah musuh ANBU yang diketuai oleh dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan terluka Hinata." Naruto tersenyum tulus sambil memandang langit biru.

#

Naruto keluar dari kamar nya setelah membersihkan diri, ia pun hanya mengenakan celana hitam pendek selutut dan kaos berwarna orange, pemuda bermata sapphire itu pun berjalan gontai menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Ya taman itu belum juga berubah tetap sama, kolam ikan, bunga-bunga, gazebo. Naruto terseyum lirih lalu duduk di bangku teras sambil menatap rembulan dan bintang diatas langit yang gelap.

"Terkadang aku harus berpikir secara logika dan terkadang juga aku menjadi pria yang lemah iya kan Yugao." Ujar Naruto yang telah mengetahui nya bahwa sejak Satu menit yang lalu tadi Yugao telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Yugao, gadis berambut ungu itu, ia duduk di samping Naruto dengan tegap tanpa memasang raut wajah yang jelas.

"Aku tidak meminta mu untuk menjauhi Hinata tapi berhati-hati." Ujar Yugao.

Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian hingga melibatkan aku dan Hinata." Ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hinata sejak kecil dia di asuh paman nya Hizashi sedangkan ayah nya sibuk kerja dan Hinata sangat dekat dengan paman nya itu Naruto-sama, dan Hinata baru tinggal bersama ayah nya sejak satu tahun yang lalu." Jelas Yugao.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menceritaknnya semuanya padamu tapi ku harap kau siap mendengarnya."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk namun ada rasa takut yang mulai mendekapnya.

"Yang membunuh ayah dan bunda mu adalah..."

Bersambung.

Sampai jumpa di chapters selanjutnya...

[Baturaja, 23 Agustus 2015 (Sumatra Selatan)]

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan.


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Between Love and Revenge

Chapters 3

NaruHina . Yugao

Romance . Hurt/Comfort

T+ semi M+

Masashi Kishimoto

By Author Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 16 September 2015

#

Summary

Bagaimanakah nasib Naruto yang menjalankan kehidupan nya dengan rasa sakit, orang-orang disekitarnya seolah tak peduli dengan hidupnya lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupannya setelah Hinata meninggalkannya?/Dimana ada bulan disana ada bintang mungkin inilah pribahasa yang tepat untuk Naruto dan Yugao, dimana ada Naruto pasti ada Yugao/DON'T LIKE DONT READ!/

Happy Reading

 **Kehilangan**

"Paman paman!" seru Hinata memanggil nama pamannya yang tengah berkunjung kerumah.

"Wah Hinata-chan apa kabar mu saat ini hm?" ucap Hizashi lalu berjongkok menyamai tinggi badan keponakkan nya.

"Aku nanti SMP nya mau di Nami High Shcool biar bisa main sama kak Naruto!" Seru Hinata.

Seyuman tulus yang tadi terukir diwajah Hizashi telah berganti menjadi sebuah seringai mendengar keinginan Hinata.

"Apa gerangan mu berkunjung kesini?" tanya Hiashi yang datang menghampiri.

"Hanya menemui keponakan ku." Hizashi terseyum sinis.

"Pergilah aku sedang tidak menerima tamu." Ujar Hiashi lalu sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata dan menggendongnya.

"Ayah turunkan aku." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan manja." Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Hizashi menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

"Ayah." Seru Hinata.

"Aku akan membalas semuanya Hiashi dan akan ku buat putri mu menderita." Hizashi tersenyum sinis lalu pergi meninggalkan kediaman utama Hyuuga.

#

Keramaian dikelas cukup berisik tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto yang melamun sejak tadi sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Itachi merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, sejak tadi ia mencoba menggoda Yugao tapi tidak berhasil, mau mengganggu Naruto tapi Naruto sendiri terlihat murung.

"Hei kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Itachi mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Naruto tidak menjawab lalu memposisikan tangannya di atas meja untuk tidur.

"Anjir." Umpat Itachi melihat Naruto tidur.

"Woi Anko sensei masuk!" seru seorang siswa.

Itachi menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Selamat siang semua."

"Siang."

Anko-sensei langsung menulis soal di papan tulis dan meminta para siswanya untuk maju dan mengarjakannya sebagai soal kuis nya.

Semua murid pun terlihat pasrah karena mereka belum belajar bahkan soal itu baru dijelaskan seminggu yang lalu di jam terakhir dan itu hampir sore dan rasa kantuk lah yang menghantui mereka saat itu meskipun yang berdiri dihadapan mereka adalah guru killer.

"Kerjakan dan cari golongannya dan juga periode nya." Jelas Anko sang guru Kimia yang mengajar kelas 10 sampai 11.

Semua murid dikelas itu terdiam melihat semua soal yang ada didepan mereka, ada 6 soal dan jika semua soal telah selesai maka sensei nya akan mengganti nya dengan soal yang lain dan menyuruh murid yang lain untuk mengerjakannya.

"Yugao, Miku, Shica, Itachi, Pujiko, Hiroki, maju dan kerjakan!" seru Anko-sensei.

Bagi Yugao soal yang ia dapat itu mudah lalu dengan bagi Itachi ya mudah tapi kepintarannya tidak seperti Yugao dan Naruto, karena ia selalu ada diurutan ke tiga. Padahal ia seorang Uchiha yang terkenal jenius dan kenapa bisa seperti ini ya karena ia juga suka malas dalam belajar dan lebih suka duduk santai dan bermain bersama teman-temannya ketimbang belajar tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh karena tanggung jawabnya cukup besar yaitu menjadi penerus dari perusahaan yang dikelolah oleh ayahnya saat ini.

Dengan mudahnya dan cepat Yugao menyelesaikan soal nya lalu disusul Itachi.

"Huh akhirnya." Itachi menghela nafasnya.

"Bagus Yugao, Itachi, dan Miku, Shica, Hiroki, Pujiko cepetlah waktu kalian tinggal satu menit." Seru Anko-sensei.

"Baktu habis!"

"Anjir." Umpat Pujiko.

Anko menilai dan cuma soal Yugao dan Itachi lah yang benar, saat Anko menoleh kearah muridnya dan melihat Naruto tidur dijam pelajarannya membuatnya naik darah.

Anko menghapus papan tulis lalu menulis soal baru setelah itu melempar penghapus yang ia pegang kearah Naruto dan tepat mengenai kepala kuningnya.

Naruto bangun dan menatap Anko datar.

"APA TIDUR MU PUAS NAMIKAZE?!" Seru Anko menggema keseluruh ruangan membuat semua murid bergidik ngeri kecuali Yugao dan Naruto yang menampakkan wajah dingin.

"Kerjakan semua soal ini!" Anko menyeringai di karenakan ia memberi Naruto tiga soal dan dengan wajah datarnya Naruto maju kedepan.

Naruto menatap soal didepannya dengan bosan lalu mengerjakan tiga soal itu dalam waktu tiga menit. Anko menganga dan menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"83 Bismut, golongan 5A periode 6." Naruto pun menjelaskan soal yang ia kerjakan.

"118 Ununoktium, golongan 8A periode 7 lalu ini 80 Raksa golongan 2B periode 6." Setelah menjelaskan nya Naruto pun kembali duduk di kursinya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Semua orang di kelas terdiam dan menatap Naruto kagum karena membuat sang guru killer yang berada didepan mereka juga terdiam karena dengan cepat dan menyelesaiakan ketiga soal itu yang rumit bin memusingkan kepala.

*skip time.

"Paman menjemput ku?" Hinata menatap Hizashi tak percaya karena sang paman menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

"Tapi kak Naruto nanti akan menjemput ku." Kata Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Hinata, kak Naruto sedang tidak bisa menjemput mu ayo cepat." Dengan sedikit paksaan Hizashi memaksa Hinata masuk kedalam mobilnya dan Naruto yang melihatnya dari jauh mencoba mengejar mobil itu namun mobil itu terlalu cepat.

#

"Arrrgahh." Naruto menggeram keras dan mengeluarkan handphone nya dari saku lalu menelpon Yugao.

"Hizashi membawa Hinata!"

Naruto memetuskan telpon nya setelah mendengar penjelasan Yugao, lalu mengayuh cepat sepedanya menuju rumah dan menyelamatkan Hinatanya.

*skip time.

Naruto telah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian serba hitam dan satu pistol di saku jaketnya dan satu pistol di tangan kanan nya.

"Hizashi menculik Hinata dan meneyekapnya di gedung tua di pinggir desa Kiri bersama Hiashi karena Hiashi ketauan menyadap pembicaran Hizashi dengan pihak asing." Jelas Itachi.

"Apa kau yakin mau ikut dalam misi kami, Naruto?" Tanya Yugao.

"Aku yakin." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Baik kita susun rencana dengan cepat dalam waktu sepuluh menit dan jumlah anak buah ku yang ikut adalah 20 orang." Jelas Yugao.

"Gedung itu hanya tiga lantai dan menurut mata-mata ku Hiashi dan Hinata ada di lantai tiga tapi berbeda ruang."

"Dari mana kau tau Itachi?" Naruto menatap Itachi heran.

"Salah satu mata-mata ku menyamar menjadi anak buah mereka." Jelas Itachi dengan seringai.

"Kita berangkat sekarang karena waktu mendesak!" seru Yugao.

*skip time.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto memasuki gedung yang gelap dan hanya diterangi senter kecil yang terdapat di pistol miliknya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Mereka semua berpencar Yugao bersama Itachi dan sembilan anak buah Yugao lewat pintu belakang dan ia bersama sebelas anak buah Yugao melewati pintu depan.

"Siapa disana?!" teriak seorang laki-laki dengan bodohnya sambil membawa senjata laras panjang berjalan mendekati pintu yang mengarah ke balkon.

Naruto mengarahkan pistolnya dan membidik dengan tepat.

Dorr.

Dengan seketika orang itu mati dan terjatuh ke lantai bawah setelah berdiri dibalkon yang tidak memiliki pagar pembatas.

Setelah itu Naruto dan anak buah nya kembali berjalan sambil memperhatikan setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati, Naruto pun mencoba menghubungi Yugao melalui earphone yang bertengker ditelinga kanannya.

"Yugao."

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?" terdengar suara Yugao dari earphone menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Kau dimana?"

"Lantai dua."

"Hn." Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berjalan terus kedepan dan berbelok kekiri dan menemukan tangga dan tanpa berpikir panjang dia dan anak buahnya menaiki tangga tersebut dengan cepat.

Tiga orang pria dengan berpenampilan serba hitam telah menunggu mereka dengan pistol tapi mereka hanya lah seekor semut dimata Naruto dan dengan kemahirannya ia menyerang tiga orang itu sendirian hingga mereka bertiga tumbang bahkan anak buah Naruto cukup kagum dan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Ayo!" seru Naruto dan kembali mengelilingi lantai dua sambil membuka setiap ruangan yang mereka jumpai untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata dan Hiashi.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Suara tembakkan terdengar, Naruto segera pergi ke asal suara begitu juga dengan anak buahnya. Disana Yugao dan lainnya bertarung sengit, Hiashi terduduk dengan lemah sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Naruto-sama bawa Hiashi-sama pergi dari sini!" seru Yugao.

"Kalian lindungi Yugao!" Naruto berteriak menyuruh anak buahnya lalu ia mulai membantu Hiashi untuk berdiri.

"Ayo paman kita harus pergi." Naruto mencoba membopong tubuh Hiashi.

"Hinata..Hinata..Hinata.." Hiashi terus memanggil nama Hinata dengan lemah sedangkan Naruto terus membopong tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana kalian hah?!" seru seorang pria berbadan besar dan gendut sambil membawa pistol.

"Paman tunggu sebentar." Naruto melepas rangkulannya dan mendudukkan Hiashi kelantai dan bersandar ke dinding.

Naruto langsung baku hantam dan tembak dengan pria bertubuh gendut itu dan sepertinya ia lawang yang cukup tangguh untuk Naruto apalagi pria itu berbadan besar sedangkan Naruto berbadan kurus khas anak remaja labil tapi Naruto tidak takut apapun ia terus berusaha menumbangkan pria yang ia lawan saat ini meski badan nya berulang kali jatuh kelantai dingin.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Trak.

Pistol Naruto terpental jauh dari dirinya sedangkan pria gendut itu menyeringai kearahnya sambil mengarahkan pistol dan keadaan Naruto cukup parah untuk saat ini luka lebam disekitar tubuh kurusnya dan luka tembak di kaki kirinya masih terasa sakit meski ia coba tahan.

Didalam sebuah ruangan Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri dan dari ikatan yang kuat ditangannya dan berhasil.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria yang cukup ia kenal.

"Paman Hizashi." Hinata menatap pria itu dengan takut-takut.

"Ayo Hinata kita pergi dari sini, Naruto dan anak buahnya lah yang menyekapmu dan ayahmu, kita harus pergi sebelum mereka tau apalagi saat ini paman berusaha menyelamatkan mu tapi tak mudah teman-teman paman sedang menahan mereka ayo cepat sebelum mereka membunuh kita."

"Tidak, kak Naruto tidak akan pernah melakukannya itu tidak mungkin!" seru Hinata menatap pamannya dengan garang.

"Akan paman buktikan jika kau tak percaya." Hizashi menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata dan keluar dari ruang penyekapan. Hizashi sengaja lewat tempat Yugao yang tengah baku hantam dengan anak buahnya dan disaat itu juga Yugao melihat keberadaannya yang mengendonng Hinata sambil berlari.

"HIZASHI!" suara teriakkan Yugao menggema dan ia pun mengejar Hizashi dan menembak kaki pria itu.

Dorr!

"Akh!"

Hizashi terus berlari ia harus selamat karena penyekapannya diketahui ANBU ia harus mempengaruhi Hinata karena Hinata lah saat ini yang bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Paman aku takut." Hinata menangis dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Dorr! Dorr!

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara tembakkan kembali terdengar dan ia melihat ayahnya bercucuran darah tengah tergeletak dilantai.

Naruto muncul dari balik dinding dengan pistol ditangan kanannya.

"Kak Naruto kak Naruto." Hinata minta diturunkan dari gendongan dan Hizashi menurunkanya.

"Naruto membunuh ayah mu Hinata!" seru Hizashi. Naruto menatap tajam Hizashi.

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata Hinata sambil menghampiri ayahnya, "Ayah bangun ini Hinata." Hinata mencoba memegang tangan sang ayah yang berlumuran darah.

"Hinata dengarkan aku..."

"AYAAAAAAHHHH!"

Bersambung,,,

Baturaja, 29 September 2015

[Balas Reviews]

HoshikoNozomi : yap ini versi yang berbeda.

nah buat yang lain kalau mau tau lebih lanjut terus baca aja ya makasih

Thanks For Reviews :

HoshikoNozomi, Guest, Byakugan no Hime, KillYouLove, Mli Hyuu, DrunKenMist99, Yuuna Emiko.

(Salam Hangat Mitsuki HimeChan)


	4. Chapter 4

The Time Between Love and Revenge

Chapters 4

NaruHina . Yugao

Romance . Hurt/Comfort

T+ semi M+

Masashi Kishimoto

By Author Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 29 September 2015

#

Happy Reading

 **Kebencian**

"Ayah hiks hiks..." Hinata terus menangis didepan makam sang ayah. Beberapa ANBU berdiri dibelakangnya dan juga para tetangga. Naruto dan Yugao berdiri agak jauh dari tempat pemakaman.

"Apakah Hinata akan membenciku?" tanya Naruto dalam duka.

"Mungkin." jawab Yugao dingin. Sesosok Itachi menghampiri dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Hizashi mengatakan kalau kau lah yang membunuh Hiashi dan Hinata menjadi saksi mata dan ku rasa kau akan disidang Naruto meskipun kini kau seorang ketua tapi bukan berarti kau bisa lolos dari jeratan hukum." kata Itachi.

"Ya aku tau itu." sahut Naruto.

"Ku dengar Hizashi akan membawa Hinata ke Eropa." kata Yugao.

"Terserah dia mau membawa Hinata kemana asal dia tidak menyakiti Hinata dan bila itu terjadi aku akan membunuh Hizashi dan aku tak peduli jika ia adalah paman atau lebih tepatnya ayah Hinata secara tidak langsung." kata Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ayo kita pulang." tambahnya lalu berbalik kebelakang siap meninggalkan pemakaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[8 Tahun Kemudian]

Sudah tujuh tahun Hinata berada di benua Eropa dan satu tahun yang lalu ia dikembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Konoha Internasional Shcool dan sudah kelas dua belas. Pamannya Hizashi telah membuangnya ke Jepang dan kini ia hanya tinggal di apartemen kumuh. Hizashi telah berhasil menguasai harta benda yang diwariskan Hiashi kepada Hinata dan setelah Hinata tidak berguna, dengan mudahnya ia membuang Hinata begitu saja dan ia pun menjelaskan bahwa kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu bukan Naruto yang membunuh ayahnya tapi anak buah pamannya sendiri dan Hinata sangat menyesal telah menuduh Naruto tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur dan tak mungkin lagi untuk diperbaiki dan saat ini sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri dan ia malu jika harus bertemu dengan Naruto.

Tapi tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Naruto selama ini selalu mengawasinya bahkan Naruto tau bahwa Hinata telah pulang ke Jepang dan Naruto juga tau bahwa Hinata telah dibuang ole Hizashi.

Hari ini Hinata baru saja sampai kesekolah dan baru saja memasuki kelas tercintanya yang sangat berisik ini. Hinata merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menghela napas cukup berat. Tahun depan adalah tahun kelulusannya dan ia sadar bahwa kelas dua belas sangat banyak sekali mengeluarkan biaya dan ia cukup pusing memikirkannya apalagi dalam waktu satu hari ia berkerja paruh waktu di dua tempat yang berbeda.

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura dengan ceria lalu duduk dibangku didepan meja Hinata.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis cantik berambut gulali dihadapannya.

"Kau tau Hinata, aku akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura dengan sangat bahagia dan tersenyum lebar.

Hinata sendiri juga ikut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

"Selamat ya Sakura-chan kalian memang sangat cocok." timpal Hinata dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Eh itu Sasuke!" seru Hinata melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura dan menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, Sasuke sedang berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk diam dikursinya.

"Waaah..." ucap Hinata bermaksud menggoda Sakura dan ia pun tersenyum jahil. "Jangan lupa pt ya Sakura hihihi..." imbuhnya.

"Pt? apaan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Pajak tunangan hahaha..." jawab Hinata dengan geli

"Eeeee ish kau ini Hinata... Baiklah-baiklah nanti deh aku bayar pajaknya." timpal Sakura dengan sinis tapi sedetik kemudian ia pun tertawa bersama sang sahabat.

*skip time.

Sudah pukul lima sore, Hinata segera menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai pelayan cafe lalu berpamit pulang kepada atasannya karena ia harus segera menuju minimarket yang terletak tak jauh dari apartemennya. Hinata berkerja sebagai kasir di minimarket itu dari pukul lima sore hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti dipinggir jalan dan seorang pria bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil tersebut lalu menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata tau siapa pria itu dan ia pun berlari dengan sangat cepat sebelum pria itu menangkapnya.

Hinata berlari secepat dia bisa tapi tak mudah karena saat ini ia benar-benar ketakuttan bahkan kedua kakinya bergetar dan tak sanggup berlari tapi jika ia tidak berlari maka...

"Kyaaaa..." Hinata refleks berteriak setelah pria itu berhasil menangkapnya lalu membius Hinata agar jatuh pingsan. Pria itu menyeringai lalu menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata dipundaknya seperti karung beras.

Mobil sedan tadi berjalan dengan lamban dan setelah sang sopir menemukan pria tadi telah berhasil menangkap Hinata ia pun memberhentikan laju mobilnya dipinggir jalan.

Pria itu membuka pintu belakang dan mendudukkan tubuh Hinata dikursi belakang disamping bosnya dan ia duduk dikursi depan disamping sopir.

"Kita langsung saja menuju Rose." kata bos yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hizashi.

Mobil itu melaju cepat menuju pinggiran kota tepatnya didaerah Oto dan berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang dihiashi banyak lampu berwarna-warni. Siapa yang tak kenal rumah bordir apalagi jika nama rumah bordir itu adalah Rose. Disana sering menjual perawan dengan harga tinggi dan setiap tiga tahun sekali para bunga disana diganti dengan bunga yang baru dan segar agar para pengunjung akan selalu setia mampir kerumah bordir milik salah satu anak buah Hizashi. Dan tentunya jika para bunga itu masih segar akan dijual mahal dan primadonanya akan diberi nama Rose.

"Oh Hizashi-sama kau datang oh ayo masuklah." ujar Kakuzu pemilik dari rumah bordir.

Hizashi mengangguk dan berjalan masuk dan pria bertubuh besar dan bernama Juugo juga ikut masuk dengan membawa Hinata dibahunya.

"Oh dia gadis yang sangat cantik sekali tuan, aku jamin harganya pasti sangat mahal." ujarnya penuh seringai.

"Kau bisa menjualnya dan kau bisa menikmati uang hasil penjualannya tapi aku ingin melihat dia ditiduri oleh pembelinya dan aku ingin melihat gadis itu hancur." ujar Hizashi.

"Kau pamannya dan kau kejam sekali hahahaha..." Kakuzu tertawa ria sementara itu Hinata telah sadar dan kini dikurung disalah satu kamar.

"Hiks keluarkan aku... aku gak mau disini aku mohon..." Hinata terus menggedor pintu kamar meminta agar dia dikeluarkan tapi sia-sia tidak ada orang yang akan mengeluarkannya meski ia akan menangis darah.

Ia terisak dan terduduk dilantai kamar.

Beginikah akhir dari kisah kehidupannya? Hinata tidak tau harus apa, ia sudah cukup menderita. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya meninggal ditangan anak buah pamannya dan Naruto membencinya. Dan sekarang ia akan jadi wanita pemuas nafsu para lelaki hidung belang. Apakah tuhan tidak pernah mendengar do'a nya? Hinata hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasibnya.

"Ayaah..." Hinata terisak.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan seorang wanita berbaju seksi masuk kedalam kamar lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

Ia berjongkok dihadapan Hinata dan memegang dagu milik Hinata dan mendongakkannya agar wajah Hinata menatapnya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi wanita seperti diriku dan setiap wanita disini diberi nama dengan nama bunga, nama ku Jasmine dan kau diberi nama Lavender." ucapnya lalu melepaskan dagu Hinata dan berdiri didepan Hinata lalu melempar sebuah baju kepada Hinata.

"Pakai baju ini dan cepatlah!" serunya dengan nada membentak.

Hinata menggeleng dan masih menangis.

"CEPAT KAU PAKAI JALANG!" kini ia membentak dengan cukup keras tapi Hinata masih menangisi nasibnya.

"Aku akan memukulmu jika tidak mau pakai baju itu!" ucap Jasmine dengan geram dan Hinata masih bersikukuh tidak mau mengganti bajunya.

Jasmine cukup kesal melihat tingkah Hinata dan secara terpaksa ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil sebuah gunting.

"Aku akan memaksa mu." katanya dengan sangat kesal.

"Gak mau." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Baru saja Jasmine berusaha merobek pakaian Hinata. Hinata lebih dulu melawan dan gunting yang hendak mengenai pakaian sekolahnya itu meleset dan mengenai telapak tangan Jasmine.

"Akh! Sakit apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Jasmine melepaskan gunting lalu ia membuka pintu dan memanggil teman-temannya.

"Dasar kau jalang! apa kau tidak tau hah bahwa aku ini siapa? tangan ku ini sangat berharga!" kata Jasmine dengan emosi dan hampir menampar wajah Hinata tapi dihalangi oleh wanita lain.

"Hentikan Jasmine. Kau bisa mengobati tangan mu dan akan segera sembuh. Kita tidak boleh melukai gadis ini dan ini printah tuan Kakuzu." ujarnya.

"Berengsek!" dengan sangat kesal Jasmine keluar dari kamar itu meningglkan Hinata dengan ketiga temannya.

"Aku tau kau sedih karena dulu aku juga seperti dirimu takdir sudah menentukan diriku menjadi seperti ini." ucapnya dan membantu Hinata untuk berdiri.

"Nama ku Rose dan ini kedua teman ku namanya Tulip dan Dahlia." ia tersenyum.

"Sekarang kau harus menganti bajumu atau tidak tuan akan memarahi kami." ujar Tulip.

Hinata terlihat seperti mayat hidup. tubuhnya putih pucat dan matanya sembab dan untunglah tertutupi dengan make up tapi make nya cukup tipis karena wajah Hinata sudah berwarna putih alami bak salju dan Rose hanya memberikan sedikit warna merah muda di kedua pipi Hinata dan Hinata kini terlihat sangat cantik dan seksi.

Dada Hinata hanya tertutupi kain halus berwarna hitam dan rok panjang berwarna hitam transparan hinggah memperlihatkan celana dalam yang ia kenakan dan juga berwarna hitam dan terbelah dikiri dan kanannya memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya yang indah. pinggang, perut, dan punggungnya terekspos dengan sangat jelas dan dijamin akan membuat semua pria tergiur dan meneteskan air liur apalagi pusar Hinata diberi hiasan subuah permata dan tentunya hanya imitasi tapi meskipun begitu imitasi itu cukup mahal karena cukup indah dan menawan. Lalu rambutnya di sanggul keatas dan menyisahkan poni dan beberapa helai rambut disisi kiri dan kanan wajah Hinata dan Rambutnya diberi hiasan bungan Lavender yang masih segar dan harum bahkan tubuhnya diberi farpum Lavender yang begitu menyengat.

"Ayo kita keluar." ujar Rose. Hinata hanya diam dan mengikuti arah angin yang akan membawanya.

Hizashi tersenyum senang. ia duduk sofa dengan ditemani gadis cantik dan masih perawan.

gadis itu duduk dipangkuannya dengan malu dan takut. Bagaimana tidak, usianya masih dua puluh tahun dan ia dijual ayahnya kemari. Begitu miris kehidupannya.

Lima menit kemudian lantai dansa tempat penari seksi telah di isi oleh lima gadis cantik berpakaian seksi termasuk Hinata yang berdiri ditengah dengan wajah murung. kelima gadis cantik itu terlihat ketakuttan.

"Selamat malam semua." ujar seorang pria yang berdiri disamping kelima gadis cantik itu.

"Aku Kakuzu baru saja memetik bunga-bunga baru dikebun hahaha..." ujarnya dan semua orang juga ikut tertawa.

"Oke gadis pertama ini namanya Anggrek, cantik bukan? Tubuhnya seksi aduhai dan lihat kakinya begitu owww..."

"Penawaran mulai dari harga sepuluh juta!" seru Kakuzu.

"15 juta."

"20 juta."

gadis dengan nama anggrek itu menutup matanya dan setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam dan menutup mulutnya dan air matanya telah mengering.

Hingga ia tinggal ia saja diatas lanati dansa tersebut. Tatapan mata Hinata kosong bahkan ia tidak berpikir apapun.

"Gadis ini adalah gadis yang paling cantik dan seksi malam ini."

"Lavender!"

"Cuit cuit!"

Bunyi siulan pria-pria hidung belang terdengar nyaring bahkan mereka menatap Hinata dengan cukup lapar.

"Karena dia primadona malam ini maka harganya dimulai dari tiga puluh juta."

"40 juta."

"50 juta."

"55 juta."

"60 juta."

Sementara para pria tengah memlelangnya dengan harga tinggi. Hinata semakin terhilahat gelisa meski tatapan matanya kosong.

"300 juta."

Semua orang terdiam bahkan Hizashi tercengang. Semua orang menatap keasal suara. Disana pemuda tampan bermata biru seperti orang luar, bule. Duduk disofa sendirian.

"Baiklah Lavender terjual." Semua orang hanya diam melihat ketejaman mata biru sang pembeli Lavender. Lavender sendiri tidak tau siapa yang telah membelinya karena ia langsung diminta masuk kedalam kamar dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian sekolahnya tadi sesuai permintaan dari pembelinya.

Pemuda yang tadi membelinya sudah tidak ada ditempat dan hanya ada seorang pria aneh berdiri disamping sebuah mobil sedan hitam.

"Masuklah nona." ujar pria itu setelah membukakan pintu mobil. Hinata menurut dan memasukki mobil.

Selama didalam perjalanan menuju rumah majikkannya Hinata masih diam. Sopir yang duduk didepan sesekali melihat wajahnya dari kaca spion.

Mobil sedan itu memasuki kawasan hutan lebat lalu lima menit kemudian terlihat sebuah lapangan luas dengan rumput yang tertata rapi dan beberapa pohon.

Hinata menatap pohon-pohon itu dengan rasa iri. Pohon itu tumbuh dan hidup sesuai keinginannya dan pohon itu akan mati kalau sudah tua atau akan mati karena ditebang, tergantung takdir yang menentukannya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang harus mengalami semua kepahitan ini.

Tanap terasa mobil telah berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah bahkan rumah itu memiliki arsitektur bergaya khas Yunani.

"Nona." ucap pria itu setelah membukkan pintu mobil.

Hinata menoleh dan mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil dan pria itu membimbingnya masuk kedalam rumah dan beberapa pelayan berpakian rapi telah berbaris rapi menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

"Yumi."

"Iya Asuma-san."

"Bawa Hinata-sama kekamar Naruto-sama." ucap Asuma, nama pria yang menjemput Hinata dan juga sukses membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main termasuk para maid perempuan.

"Jangan-jangan dia gadis yang akan menjadi pelayang 'pribadi' Naruto-sama."

"Mungkin saja." para maid itu mulai bergunjing mengenai Hinata dan Hinata malah tak percaya dengan semua ini dan berarti pria yang membelinya adalah Naruto.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan!" tegur Asuma.

"Dia adalah istri sah Naruto-sama." lanjutnya. Semua maid terdiam termasuk Hinata yang kini menatap Asuma penuh tanda tanya bahkan air mata mulai kembali membendung dipelupuk matanya.

"Hinata-sama silahkan masuk kedalam kamar dan istirahat karena Naruto-sama sebentar lagi pulang." ujar Asuma berojigi kemudian berjalan pergi.

Yumi menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya menuju kamar Naruto.

Dengan telaten Yumi membantu Hinata melepaskan pakaian seragam sekolah lalu menyiapakan air hangat yang sudah diberi aroma terapi untuk Hinata mandi. Sepuluh menit Hinata berendam di air hangat sambil melamun dan Yumi menatap Hinata dengan prihatin.

Setelah selesai mandi. Yumi memakaikan Hinata piyama tidur berwarna ungun muda yang sangat lembut.

"Apakah nona lapar? kalau iya akan aku buatkan makan malam." kata Yumi.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Naruto masuk kedalam kamar. Melihat kedatangan tuannya, Yumi segera membungkuk hormat dan keluar dari kamar. Naruto mengunci kamarnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Hinata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Naruto segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai piyama putih.

"Kenapa kakak membeliku?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba tanpa melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam lalu membuka lemari pakaian khusus miliknya tapi kini sudah bercampur dengan pakaian Hinata.

"Dan tadi pelayan mu bilang aku istri kakak."

"..." Naruto tak menyahut dan memilih baju yang pas untuk tidurnya.

"Apa kakak mau menertawaiku?"

"..." masih diam tak peduli.

"Apa kakak mau membalas dendam karena aku menuduh kakak yang telah membunuh ayahku?"

"..."

Hinata menitihkan air matanya karena Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sementara itu Naruto telah selesai memakai baju tidurnya.

"Jawab aku." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku sudah mendaptarkan pernikahan kita ke pemerintah dan bagaimana aku bisa mendapat tanda tangan mu itu karena kau bisa meniru tanda tangan siapa saja." kata Naruto lalu membuka laci dimeja rias dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pintar berwarna putih polos.

"Ini ponsel untukmu agar aku bisa selalu menghubungi mu." Naruto menyerahkan ponsel tersebut kepada Hinata. Hinata menerima ponsel itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja nakas. Naruto berjalan menuju sisi lain dari kasurnya.

"Kakak, jawab aku." Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto lalu tangan mungilnya menahan lengan kanan Naruto agar tidak duduk dikasur.

"Kak."

Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lengannya lalu menarik gadis itu. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tangan Hinata dengan erat.

"Aku mencintai mu Hinata..." Hinata menatap permata biru dihadapannya dengan sendu dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tapi itu dulu." hati Hinata terasa tertusuk duri kasat mata mendengarnya. Naruto. Pmuda bermata biru sapphire itu menatapnya tajam dan dingin bahkan nada suara dari pemuda itu terdengar dingin dan tajam.

"Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin memiliki mu Hinata lebih tepatnya ragamu karena aku tidak rela ada pria lain yang menyentuhmu kecuali aku." Naruto menyeringai lalu mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata ke atas kasur dengan sangat kasar.

"Jangan pernah mencoba atau berpikir untuk kabur dari ku, jangan pernah mencintai pria lain, jangan pernah mengadu pada orang lain atau orang yang akan mencoba membantu mu itu mati ditanganku dan aku Namikaze Naruto tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya " Hinata meneguk ludahnya melihat Naruto yang saat ini telah berubah.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik untuk menyentuh mu saat ini jadi tidurlah dengan tenang, bukankah kau besok kau harus sekolah." lanjutnya.

Hinata mencoba bangkit tapi Naruto malah menarik tubuh Hinata kesisi ranjang dan ia pun naik keatas ranjang dan tidur disamping Hinata dengan memunggungi gadis itu.

Hinata memunggungi Naruto dan menangis dalam diam. Naruto cukup terganggu dengan tangisan Hinata meskipun gadis itu tidak menangis dengan teriak-teriak aneh tapi sesegukkan gadis itu membuat hati kecilnya terluka.

Naruto berbalik dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dari belakang dan menaruh wajahnya dileher Hinata membuat siempunya terdiam.

"Kalau kau menangis lagi aku akan..."

"Hiks...hiks...Maaf..."

"Tidurlah jalangku."

Hinata menutup matanya dan air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup.

Bersambung.


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi telah menyinsing dan mentari mulai muncul dari arah timur, membawa sinarnya untuk menerangi bumi.

Naruto telah bangun sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu namun masih enggan untuk beranjak turun dari kasur dan memilih tidur dengan memeluk Hinata bahkan wajahnya masih menempel dileher jenjang gadis bermata bulan itu.

Sesekali ia menciumi dan menghirup aroma lavender dari siempunya leher dan ia sadar bahwa siempunya leher itu pasti membencinya.

Ia terseyum miris lalu beranjak bangun dari tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kesekitarnya. Dan sekarang ia sadar bahwa saat ini ia berada dikamar Naruto. Suaminya. Bukan kamarnya.

Hinata bangkit dan duduk dalam diam dan matanya bengkak karena menangis.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Yumi masuk kedalam kamar lalu berojigi disamping Hinata, "Ohayou Hinata-sama." ucapnya.

"..."

"Naruto-sama sudah pergi kerja sepuluh menit yang lalu dan untuk hari ini anda tidak perlu berangkat sekolah dan sebaiknya beristirahat dan ini printah Naruto-sama." ujarnya.

"Ya." ucap Hinata menyahuti dan ia turun dari tempat tidur.

"Aku mau mandi." lanjutnya.

"Em silahkan nona kalau begitu biar aku yang membereskan tempat tidurnya." kata Yumi. Hinata mengangguk dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Sementara itu Yumi membersekan tempat tidur dengan baik lalu keluar sebentar dan mengambil nampan berisi sarapan untuk Hinata.

"Yugao."

"Hn?"

"Aku mau kau menyiapkan semua dokumen dan surat-surat penting yang bisa menguatkan aku untuk mengambil alih Hyuuga Gruop dari tangan Hizashi dan kurasa Neji akan membantu kita untuk hal ini."

"Tentu."

Naruto menyeringai kecil setelah Yugao keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Lalu memutar kursi kerjanya dan memandang keluar jendela menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang bersebelahan dengan gedung perusahaannya.

"Apa yang dilakukannya saat ini?"

"Makan? Mandi? Belajar? Tidur? Menonton?"

Naruto terus bergumam memikirkan apa yang mungkin Hinata lakukan dirumah saat ini tapi ah sudahlah ia tak mau memikirkan tentang Hinata saat ini dan memilih berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen diatas mejanya saat ini.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Hinata tinggal bersama Naruto dan selama satu bulan itu juga ia mendapat banyak ucapan dingin dan tajam dari Naruto tapi Hinata cukup sadar dan sabar menghadapi semuanya dengan tetap terseyum dan mencintai Naruto apa adanya.

Bunyi lonceng sudah terdengar menandakan jam pelajran terakhir sudah selesai dan waktunya go home. Hinata membereskan semua buku-bukunya masuk kedalam tas jinjing miliknya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Hinata pulang bareng yuk! aku antar ya..." ujar Sakura dengan semangat dan menggandeng lengan Hinata.

"Maaf Sakura aku gak bisa." sahutnya dengan terpaksa. Tentu Hinata tidak mau sampai sahabat baiknya itu tau akan keadaannya saat ini. Dan keadaanya saat ini lebih mirip bak seekor burung yang terkurung didalam sangkar emas.

"Ayolah Hinata..." pinta Sakura dengan manja. Hinata menghela nafasnya dengan berat lalu memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Lain kali ya Sakura" ujarnya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku gak bisa."

"Baiklah. Oh ya kemarin aku ke cafe tempat kamu kerja katanya kamu gak kerja lagi disana, kenapa?" Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura yang melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku hanya lelah Sakura-chan jadi aku mau istirahat dulu bentar." kata Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendapat jawaban dari Hinata dan ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Hinata, aku ini sangat mengenal mu. Kita bersahabat bukan baru satu atau dua hari tapi hampir tiga tahun dan hampir tiga tahun ini pula aku mengenalmu dan kita ini bukan berteman tapi bersahabat. Kalau kamu ada masalah cerita sama aku dan aku menyadari hampir beberapa minggu ini kau berubah." ungkap Sakura meluapkan semua apa yang ada dipikirkannya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya mendengar semua perkataan Sakura.

Sakura menarik tubuh Hinata dan menundukkan tubuh sahabatnya itu dikursi panjang yang berada dikoridor sekolah dan ia pun ikut duduk disamping Hinata.

"Ayo cerita." imbuhnya menatap mata bulan milik Hinata.

"Nanti kalau pikiran aku udah tenang pasti aku cerita." sahut Hinata.

"Kau memang keras kepala ya." Sakura mendengus.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah. Oh ya Hinata besok malam adalah malam pertunangan ku jadi kau harus datang yaaa..." ucap Sakura dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aa akan aku usahakan ya Sakura-chan." ucap Hinata.

"Ini undangan untuk mu Hinata-chan." ujarnya dan memberikan sepuncuk undangan dengan warna biru dongker dan sebuah pita merah muda sebagai hiasannya.

"Terima kasih." ucap Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum lalu memeluk Hinata dengan bahagia. Mereka pun beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan bersama menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Sakura pulang dengan mengendarai mobil pribadinya. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan sampai gerbang dan sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam telah terparkir didepan sana bahkan siempunya mobil berdiri dengan kerennya disamping mobil. Beberapa siswi tampak terpesona melihat pemuda pirang itu dan beberapa kali mereka mencoba untuk menggoda Naruto tapi tak berhasil dikarenakan hati pemuda itu terlalu dingin.

Hinata menundukkan kepala dan berjalan terus menghampiri Naruto. Biasanya Asuma lah yang antar jemput Hinata tapi kini Naruto menjemputnya sepulang sekolah.

"Masuk." ucapnya lalu membuka pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Selama dalam perjalan hanya keheningan yang ada namun Naruto baru sadar bahwa Hinata menggenggam sebuah kertas lebih tepatnya undangan.

"Kau bersahabat dengan Sakura?" tanya Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau juga ikut diundang sepertinya." ujarnya lagi tapi Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku! Apa kau bisu hah?!" bentak Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku." ucap Hinata.

"Kau membuat ku emosi!"

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? maaf maaf maaf kau hanya meminta maaf apa tidak punya kata lain hah?!"

"Hiks." air mata lolos dari matanya dan cepat ia hapus dengan ibu jari.

Naruto menahan kekesalannya saat ini entah mengapa Hinata sering sekali menangis saat ia bicara. Apakah wajahnya begitu menakutkan?

"Aku sudah berhasil mengambil alih perusahan Hyuuga dari paman mu dan sekarang perusahaan itu ada ditangan mu Hinata." Hinata menoleh dan melihat wajah Naruto tak percaya.

"Saat ini perusahaan itu aku percayakan kepada Neji tapi ia tidak bisa selalu menjadi direktur perusahaan itu karena dia adalah pengusaha dan ia harus mengurusi usahanya itu." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata memandang sosok Naruto yang duduk disampinnya.

"Kenapa apa?" Naruto balik tanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untuk ku?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"..." Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Kau membeli ku, menikahi ku, dan mengambil perusahaan ayah ku dari paman ku dan memberikan nya padaku."

"..."

"Aku sangat menyedihkan." Hinata mengalihkan penglihatannya dari memandang wajah Naruto menjadi melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Aku telah berjanji kepada paman Hiashi untuk menjaga mu." ujar Naruto dan menghentikan laju mobilnya dipersimpangan dan melihat lampu merah.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn." mendengar jawaban singkat dari Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kembali ke perusahaan. Jika kau mau, kau akan menjalankan perusahan mu itu sendiri tapi setelah kau lulus jadi sementara waktu ini Shikamaru yang akan memimpin perusahaan itu, apa kau setuju dengan keputusan ku?"

"Selagi itu adalah hal baik, aku akan setuju." sahut Hinata.

"Bagus dan tadi siang aku mendapat undangan dari Fugaku-san untuk menghadiri pertunangan putra bungsunya dan kau di undang oleh Sakura jadi kita akan datang bersama." ucap Naruto.

"Iya."

"Apa kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak berarti iya." Naruto memutar balik mobilnya dan menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan siang.

Kedua orang itu masih duduk diam dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam.

Bahkan pria paruh baya itu tampak sangat tidak senang dengan pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau sunggu tidak tau di untung Neji!" bentaknya.

"Ayah apa kau tidak punya malu?" tanya Neji dengan santai, dia tertawa sinis menatap sang ayah.

"Kau merebut apa yang harus menjadi hak Hinata dan sekarang Hinata sudah aman bersama Naruto dan ya syukurlah." imbuhnya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun ayah memisahkan aku bersama Hinata agar ayah bisa menyakitinya tapi tidak lagi ayah, aku akan menjaganya dan bagaimana pun juga dia adikku."

"Jangan pernah menganggu urusan ku Neji." ujarnya tajam.

"Ayah berhentilah bersikap seperti ini dan aku mohon jangan seperti ini lagi."

"Jangan ikut campur dengan masalahku lagi dan jika kau masih ikut campur aku akan bertindak tegas padamu Neji."

"Terserah ayah." ujarnya.

Hizashi cukup kesal dengan tindakkan Neji yang mengelabuinya. Ia pikir Neji akan mengurus perusahaan itu dan ia bangga kalau putranya itu mau dan ia akan lebih fokus dengan perkerjaannya tapi ternyata Neji malah menyerahkan perusahaan itu kepada Naruto.

"Cih." Hizashi beranjak pergi dari ruang kerja Neji bahkan ia menutup pintu dengan sangat keras.

Neji menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dan duduk dikursi kebesarannya itu menatap pemandangan kota Tokyo.

Ting!

Dilihatnya ponselnya berbunyi dan ia pun melihat bahwa ada Line yang masuk.

Diambilnya ponsel diatas meja dan melihat isi dari line itu dan ternyata ada sebuah gambar perempuan yang memakai pakaian ala Cina dan rambutnya dicepol dua. lalu ada pesan juga yang baru masuk.

 _Bagaimana? Cantikkan? Ini hari ke20 dia berkerja loh hahahaha..._

Neji tersenyum lalu mebalas line tersebut.

 _Thanks ya. Oh ya nanti aku pasti berkunjung_.

Ting!

 _Oke cepat ya jangan sampai dia di ambil orang lebih dulu wkwkwkw_

"Ternyata kau mau menggoda ku ya..." ucapnya lalu kembali mengetik dan mengirim.

 _Oke oke pasti dan kalau dia di ambil orang kau yang akan aku hajar._

Ting!

 _Hohoho sip tuan muda_.

Neji tersenyum senang lalu siap-siap pergi menuju rumah makan tradisonal Cina miliknya.

Hyuuga Neji adalah pemuda berusia 24 tahun. Putra tunggal Hyuuga Hizashi dan Hyuuga Inari. Ia sangat menyayangi ayah, ibu dan juga adik sepupunya itu meski masih muda ia sudah mampu menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Ia memiliki 5 rumah makan yang memiliki ke khasan sendiri. semua rumah makannya itu bergaya tradisional dari beberapa negara dan menjual makanan khas dari negara itu juga bahkan ia merekrut tiga orang chef langsung dari kelima negara yaitu, Korea, Thailand, Indonesia, India, Cina. Dan baginya jika harus ada rumah makan khas Jepang itu tidak mungkin karena sudah banyak sekali rumah makan khas Jepang jadi ia membuka rumah makan yang memang menjual makanan khas dari beberapa negara dan hasilnya ia sukses dengan usahanya itu.

Neji mengendari mobilnya kedaerah Suna karena disanalah letak rumah makan khas Cina yang ia bangun satu tahun yang lalu.

Setelah sampai ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan bergegas turun dari mobil secara tergesah lalu masuk kedalam rumah makan.

Tenten, pelayan baru di rumah makan China Foods. Dan dialah penyebab kenapa Neji bertingkah jauh dari karakternya sendiri. Neji terkenal dingin kepada setiap orang dan ia seorang ambisius dalam menggapai semua tujuannya tapi ia hanya akan ambisius dengan apa yang ia dapatkan dengan cara yang baik bukan seperti cara yang digunakan ayahnya dan bagaimana pun juga ia punya hati nurani meski selalu dingin dan cuek.

Neji mengenal Tenten saat Tenten menolong seorang anak kecil yang tersesat didaerah pertokohan. Dengan sangat perhatian Tenten menenangkan anak kecil itu hingga tidak menangis lagi dan ternyata anak itu adalah putri dari sahabat baik Neji dan Neji mengira bahwa Tenten menculik putri sahabatnya itu ternyata sebaliknya dan saat itu Tenten tidak yakin jika gadis dalam pelukkannya itu putri dari sahabat Neji dan akhirnya Neji menelpon temannya dan ternyata temannya itu juga sedang berada dipusat pertokohan dan tengah mencari putri kecilnya.

"Neji!" Neji menoleh dan mendapati Naruto dan Hinata baru saja selesai makan siang di rumah makan miliknya.

"Oh Naruto apa kabar?" sapanya ramah dan menjulurkan tangannya dan dengan senang hati Naruto menerima uluran tangan Neji dan mereka bersalaman.

"Baik." jawabnya.

"Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Baik kak." jawab Hinata dan memasang senyuman tulus diwajahnya.

"Syukurlah dan oh ya Naruto kau sudah cerita kepada Hinata soal perusahaan?" tanya Neji.

"Sudah." jawabnya.

"Baguslah. Hinata maafkan aku karena aku tidaak bisa mengawasi mu dengan baik dan tak bisa menjaga mu, kau tau saat di Eropa aku selalu menentang ayahku dan berusaha untuk menyakinkan mu tentang ayahku ya tapi kau tidak percaya." ujar Neji penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa kak, kakak gak salah dan aku lah yang salah karena tidak mendengar perkataan kakak." timpal Hinata.

"Hm." Neji mengangguk.

"Tapi selama ini kakak dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Korea dan aku kuliah di Inggris dan ayah tidak mengizinkan aku bertemu dengan mu." jawab Neji. Satu lagi orang tua Neji sudah bercerai karena Inari sangat kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Kizashi. Bagaimana tidak kecewa, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa suaminya itu memperjual belikan Narkoba dan senjata api secara ilegal bahkan suaminya beberapa kali ia lihat menjual para anak gadis orang ke pasar gelap dan ia baru tau bahwa suaminya itu adalah ketua mafia yang saat ini terkenal di tiga negara yaitu Jepang, Korea, dan Thailand. Dan nama kelompok suaminya itu adalah Agris.

"Oh begitu ya kak." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Oy Neji!" seru seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang cukup aneh dan mirip seperti mangkok. pemuda itu menghampiri Neji dan pasangan NaruHina.

"Wah hai Naruto lama tak jumpa." ujarnya menyapa.

"Hai juga Lee." timpal Naruto dan mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"Aku menunggu mu dari tadi ish kau ini." kata Lee kepada Neji.

"Ck kau ini." desis Neji.

"Waaah siapa gadis cantik ini Naruto dan kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan mu Neji?" tanya Lee melihat penampilan Hinata dari atas kebawah dan dari bawah ke atas.

Naruto melihat mata Lee terus memandangi Hinata membuatnya cukup kesal lalu ia membuka mantel coklat yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya kepada Hinata.

"Owh kau kenapa Naruto?" Lee menatap Naruto sinis.

"Dia adik sepupuku namanya Hyuuga Hinata dan sekarang dia adalah istri Naruto." jelas Neji.

"Apa?! kau serius Neji? yaa padahal aku mau mendekatinya." ujar Lee spontan dan sukses membuat Naruto mentapnya tajam. Dan Lee nyengir gaje melihat tatapan Naruto padanya.

"Hehehe baiklah kalau begitu... Oh ya Neji bukannya kita punya urusan?"ujarnya.

"Oh iya baiklah kalau begitu aku dan Lee permisi ya Naruto Hinata." kata Neji.

"Hm." Gumam Naruto.

"Aa iya kak silahkan." sahut Hinata. Neji dan Lee berjalan pergi menuju sebuah ruangan dan sementara itu Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa istrinya itu keluar dari rumah makan dan berlanjut untuk pulang keruamh mereka.

Lee menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui kepada Neji soal Tenten dan sepertinya Neji cukup puas akan hasil kerjanya.

"Begitulah jadi Tenten ia keturunan Jepang-China dan sekarang orang tuanya sudah wafat lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakan bis yang terjadi di Kiri, kau ingat kan kecelakan bis lima tahun yang lalu di daerah Kiri hingga menyebabkan dua bis bertabrakan dan menyebabkan sebuah mobil sedan hitam hancur karena dihimpit kedua bis itu dan orang tua Tenten berada didalam mobil sedan itu." ujar Lee menjelaskan.

Neji mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu?" ucapnya meminta info yang lebih jelas lagi.

"Ayahnya hanya pegawai sipil biasa dan ibunya adalah ibu rumah tangga jadi setelah orang tuanya meninggal Tenten menjual rumahnya untuk biaya pemakaman dan juga biaya sekolahnya dan ia kerja untuk menafkahi dirinya sendiri apalagi saat ini dia mahasiswi di fakultas keperawatan semester akhir pasti banyak memakan biaya."

"Aku akan membiayai kuliahnya asalkan dia mau menikahiku." ujar Neji.

"Jangan terlalu ambisius dalam mendapatkan sesuatu Neji, kau boleh ambisius tapi jangan berlebihan kau tau menikah itu harus ada cinta jika tidak maka pernikahan itu akan terasa hambar dan tidak terasa manis, kenapa? karena tidak ada cinta." kata Lee dengan bijak.

"Dengan seiring waktu berjalan dia akan mencintai ku, Lee." ujar Neji dengan yakin dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Huhh baiklah aku hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk mu Neji." dan sebagai seorang sahabat baik Lee hanya bisa membantu sahabatnya itu dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Neji. Dimatanya Neji adalah sosok pemuda yang baik hati meski hatinya dingin bak sebongka batu es. Neji sering membantunya jika ia dalam keadaan sulit dan Neji juga telah mengangkatnya sebagai salah satu Chef di rumah makan milik Neji.

Hinata duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya dan menunggu Naruto selesai membersihkan diri dikamar mandi sedangkan dia sendiri telah selesai mandi lima menit yang lalu.

Cklek.

Naruto keluar dengan pakaian santai celana jeans hitam dengan kaos berwarna putih.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat Hinata duduk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk.

"Bi-bi-biar ku bantu." ujar Hinata gugup dan beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak lalu menyerahkan handuk ditangannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hinata sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri menyadari akan hal itu lantas ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata mengeringkan rambut Naruto dan tanpa ia sadari ia tersenyum.

"Sudah." ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum kemudian menaruh handuk basah kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Terima kasih." ucap Naruto dingin kemudian mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja lalu duduk dipinggir kasur dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada seseorang dan Hinata kembali duduk diam di balkon dan menatap Naruto untuk beberapa saat.

"Berhentilah melihatku dengan cara yang seperti itu Hinata." Hinata tersentak dan mengalihkan penglihatannya dan memandang keluar jendela melihat puluhan ekor burung merpati yang berterbangan dihalaman rumah setelah salah satu pelayang memberi mereka pakan.

"Tidak." ucapnya membantah perkataan naruto barusan.

"Oh ya?" Naruto tersenyum sinis lalu meletakkan ponselnya diatas kasur.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk tepat disamping Hinata.

"Kita akan menghadiri pesta pertunangan Sasuke Sakura jadi jangan sampai kau membuat ku malu dan kau diam saja dan tersenyum saat orang melihat mu dan jangan bicara sedikit pun kalau itu tidak perlu kalau kau membuat ku malu maka kau akan tau akibatnya." ujar Naruto dengan penuh ancaman dan Hinata hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Inikah kak Naruto yang selama ini iya kenal?

Kenapa berubah?

Hei kau lupa satu hal Hinata.

Kau ingat kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu?

Kau membuat hatinya terluka.

Hinata terus berperang batin didalam hatinya dan terus menatap sosok Naruto dihadapannya dalam diam tanpa ia sadari bahwa pemuda bermata biru yang sedang duduk disampingnya saat ini telah menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan dan bibir pemuda itu mengecup bibir nya dengan paksa.

Bersambung.

Maafkanlah kalau fanfic nya gaje dan mohon koreksinya yaaaaa

Maafkan Mitsuki yang gak bisa balas reviews kalian satu satu tapi nanti bakal aku balas kok dan makasih banget buat reviewsnya yaaaaa arigatou gozaimashu #ojigi

Salam hangat Mitsuki HimeChan.

.

.

.

.

.

Baturaja, 25 Desember 2015

Sumatra Selatan


	6. Chapter 6

The Time Between Love and Revenge

Chapters 6

By

Mitsuki HimeChan

Baturaja, 31 Maret 2016

Sumatra Selatan

"Hinata." Naruto kecil memanggil nama Hinata yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kak?" Hinata menyahut dan menoleh melihat Naruto.

"Aa ahehehe aku akan selalu menjahili mu." kata Naruto bohong. Sebenarnya ia mau bilang bahwa ia menyukai Hinata tapi ia gugup.

"Apa?! Oh baiklah aku Hyuuga Hinata aku selalu menganggu hidup seorang Namikaze Naruto." ucap Hinata menatap bocah laki-€laki yang duduk disampingnya dengan sengit.

"Oke aku terima jika kau selalu menganggu ku tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan selalu ada untuk ku dan gak bakal meninggalkan ku."

"Aku berjanji."

"Kalau kamu meninggalkan aku maka aku akan sangat sedih dan aku mungkin saja bisa membenci mu."

"Kak Naruto aku dah janji dan aku gak mau kakak benci sama aku."

"Baiklah terima kasih."

"Sama-sama kak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata telah siap untuk pergi. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna hitam yang pendek dibawah lutut dan tanpa lengan memperlihatkan bahu dan dadanya yang berwarna putih polos namun tak lama setelah seorang pelayan mengenakan sebuah kalung berwarna _silver_ dengan liontin batu permata berwarna biru langit.

Cantik, mungkin inilah kata yang tepat untuk Hinata saat ini rambut panjangnya dibiarkan terurai dan dikuncir setengah membentuk kelabang yang melingkar diatas kepalanya hingga terlihat seperti bando dan poninya juga tertata rapi. Sepasang _high heels_ berwarna hitam juga telah melekat dikaki jenjangnya

Naruto memakai _Tuxedo_ berwarna hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang melingkar dilehernya.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan penampilannya Naruto segerah keluar dari kamar di ikuti Hinata yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

 **#**

Semua tamu undangan terpesona melihat kedatangan pasangan NaruHina. Cantik dan tampan. Bahkan beberapa tamu undangan perempuan tersipu malu saat tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu dengan sepasang sapphire sebiru samudra milik seorang Namikaze Naruto.

"Waaah kamu membawah Hinata-chan ya..." kata Itachi yang baru saja menghampiri.

"Ya begitulah." Naruto tersenyum. Hinata melihat senyuman Naruto dan ia merasa bahwa Naruto saat ini terlihat lebih hangat dan ramah ketimbang saat dirumah bersamanya.

Yugao datang dengan mengenakan gaun malamnya berwarna biru gelap dan panjang hingga mata kaki dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah dan sedikit belahan dari lutut hingga mata kaki memperlihatkan betapa indah dan putihnya kaki jenjang miliknya dan sepasang high heels yang berwarna serupa dengan gaunnya serta rambut panjangnya ditata rapi.

"Kau sangat cantik." Naruto memuji penampilan Yugao dan wanita itu sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih." Yugao menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Shhh... kau sangat mempesona Yugao-chan." kini giliran Itachi yang memuji.

Hinata hanya diam dan sesekali tersenyum mengikuti perkataan Naruto karena lagi pula ia juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan berkata apa. Hinata mengeratkan pelukkan tangannya ke lengan Naruto. Naruto merasakan hal itu tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Neji datang bersama Tenten, mereka terlihat serasi. Ingin rasanya Hinata menghampiri kakaknya itu tapi ia ingat akan perkataan Naruto dan lebih memilih bungkam dan lebih baik ia memperhatikan kakaknya dari kejauhan sementara Naruto terus mengobrol dengan Itachi dan Yugao bahkan rekan kerja Naruto mulai berdatangan hanya untuk mengobrol.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura medekati Itachi dan mereka cukup kaget melihat Hinata teman sekelas mereka datang dengan Naruto yang tak lain rekan kerja Fugaku dan teman baik Itachi apalagi Hinata dan Naruto bergandengan tangan seolah tak ingin lepas.

"Hinata." Sakura memanggil nama sahabat baiknya itu. Hinata menoleh dan cukup terkejut melihat Sakura telah berdiri didepannya bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." kata Sakura dengan wajah penuh selidik. Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Hyuuga Hinata istriku." kata Naruto secara spontan. Semua yang kini berdiri didekat Naruto terdiam kecuali Itachi dan Yugao karena mereka sudah tau dan Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya karena gugup dan malu.

"A-apa?" Sakura menatap Hinata tidak percaya dan semua pertanyaan nya selama ini terjawab sudah. Mengapa Hinata tidak pernah lagi berkerja dan sering diantar jemput oleh supir pribadi.

"Selamat Hinata." ucap Sasuke kemudian. Lagipula besok saat sekolah Hinata pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya jadi ia tak perlu bertanya untuk saat ini.

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk.

"Aa sebaiknya kita nikmati saja malam ini." ujar Itachi.

Acara pertunangan segera dimulai saat semua tamu undangan telah hadir didalam pesta dan di lanjutkan dengan pesta dansa.

Hinata terduduk diam memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdansa dengan sangat romantis apalagi cahaya didalam ruangan sedikit dikurangi.

Sementara itu Naruto, suaminya sedang berbicara dengan Yugao dan sesekali ia lihat Naruto dan Yugao saling melempar senyum dan tawa kecil. Yugao mengambil satu gelas wine yang ditawarkan oleh pelayang begitu juga dengan Naruto, mereka saling membenturkan gelas mereka hingga menimbulkan suara lalu meminum wine yang ada didalam gelas mereka hingga tandas.

"Kau tak ingin berdansa dengan istri mu?" tanya Yugao setelah menghabiskan winenya. "Aku tidak tertarik untuk berdansa." jawab Naruto. "Tapi kurasa dia menginginkannya." Yugao tersenyum tipis.

"Daripada membahas soal dansa, bagaimana kalau kau pikirkan saja soal peneriman calon anggota baru Yugao." desis Naruto tajam.

"Aku selalu memikirkannya kau tenang saja." kata Yugao dingin.

Naruto menyeringai, "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang berdansa dengan ku nee-chan." Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Yugao setelah meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah tandas.

Yugao ikut menyeringai lalu menaruh gelasnya dimeja dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati otouto." Naruto tersenyum membawa Yugao menuju tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya tak sanggup melihat pemandangan didepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang wanita dengan warna rambut merah menyala kini tampak senang karena diundang oleh salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Ia senang karena bisa berbincang dengan beberapa sahabatnya semasa sekolah dan berbagi cerita.

"Ahahaha... kau ini Kushina bisa saja." gelak tawa wanita berambut hitam pendek pecah mendengar perkataan Kushina.

"Hei aku serius." ucap Kushina yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Hei-hei coba kalian lihat kesana ada pria tampan tuh." ujar wanita yang berdiri disamping Kushina. Dan Kushina sendiri lantas menoleh dan mencari keberadaan pria tampan yang disebutkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Itu tu yang pirang." tujuk wanita itu. Tubuh Kushina menegang dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak.

"Minato-kun." gumamnya tak percaya.

"Kau mengenal pria itu?" tanya salah satu sahabat Kushina sedangkan Kushina sendiri berjalan cukup cepat menghampiri sosok Minato namun karena ramainya tamu undangan ia malah kehilangan sosok suaminya itu dan malah memegang pundak pria lain yang memiliki warna dan betuk rambut yang sama dengan suaminya.

"Maaf aku salah orang." ucapnya menyesal dan pergi meninggalkan orang yang tadi ia sentuh pundaknya.

"Tidak mungkin, apa aku berkhayal atau itu hanya ilusi semata." gumamnya bingung.

Sementara itu ditempat Minato sendiri pria itu sedang berada toilet hotel yang menjadi tempat pesta berlangsung dan setelah memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya, ia pun memakai headset ditelinga dan juga memasang kaca mata biasa, ya biasa dimata orang-orang tapi tidak dengannya bahkan headsetnya tidak terlihat karena ditutup rambut panjangnya.

Setelah persiapan selesai barulah ia keluar dari wc namun sebelum hal itu terjadi sosok pria bertubuh besar menghalangi jalannya.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan mu tuan agent." sapanya dengan seringai maut dan dengan cepat pria hendak memukul leher Minato namun dengan cepat Minato merunduk dan memukul selangkangan pria itu hingga pria itu meraung kesakitan.

"Kau hanya mengembangkan badan mu saja tapi tidak dengan otak mu." ejeknya lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang masih meringis kesakitan namun suaranya tidak terdengar lagi saat sebuah jarum menusuk dadanya membuat Minato menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wanita paruh baya namun tetap cantik diusinya yang telah berkepala empat berdiri dibelakang Minato.

"Ayo selesaikan misi ini dengan cepat dan kita bisa kembali ke Jepang menemui mereka yang mungkin akan terkejut dengan kehadiran kita." ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekati Minato.

"Ya kita akan menyelesaikan dengan cepat dan pulang." sahut Minato. Dan mereka pun segera pergi meninggalkan area toilet untuk menyelesaikan misi mereka yang telah memakan waktu selama 10 tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura maupun Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hinata dan ada rasa simpati dihati mereka mendengar semua penjelasan Hinata. Sakura tersenyum kecil seraa memeluk Hinata erat.

"Aku percaya kak Naruto tidak sejahat itu." kata Sakura tulus.

"Aku yakin kak Naruto menyayangi mu Hinata apalagi ia telah berhasil merembut kembali perusahaan mu dari paman mu itu." ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mungkin saja ada benarnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata ayo masuk sudah bel nih!" seru Ino dari pintu kelas.

Mendengar suara Ino pun mulai bernajak menuju kelas mereka.

Suasana kelas cukup berisik dan Sasuke benci suasana berisik dan saat ia ingin keluar dari kelas namun niatnya itu harus ia urungkan saat pintu terbuka dan sosok guru mereka masuk kedalam kelas dengan seorang siswa baru yang berjalan dibelakang.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak dan maaf saya sedikit terlambat karena kalian akan mendapat teman baru." ujar guru itu dan semua murid pun diam sambil memperhatikan sang murid baru yang sangat tampan bagi para kaum hawa apalagi warna rambut pemuda itu merah menyala yang terlihat seksi dan menantang.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." ujar guru itu dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Rei Gaara, saya pindahan dari Korea Selatan." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Sontak para siswi bersorak ria dan mulai bertanya banyak pertanyaan kecuali Sakura dan Hinata. Sakura hanya menghela nafas bosan dan Hinata memandang langit biru yang mengingatkannya akan sosok Naruto yang dulu selalu ceria dihadapannya , ia tersenyum kecil mengingat masa-masa kecilnya bersama Naruto. Awan hitam terlihat berkumpul dilangit biru menutupi langit biru dan angin mulai berhembus kencang.

Wajah Hinata berubah murung karena melihat awan hitam dan angin yang berhembus kencang. Digenggamnya erat kedua telapak tangannya.

Langit itu seperti sosok Naruto, awalnya terlihat cerah dan hangat lalu berubah saat kejadian itu terjadi. Awan hitam itu seolah telah menutupi hati Naruto hingga tak membiarkan satu cela pun untuk awan putih masuk.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Gaara terus memperhatikan raut wajahnya. Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu saat gurunya memintanya untuk duduk ia pun duduk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil memperhatikan berkas yang diserahkan oleh Yugao kepadanya barusan.

Penerimaan Calon Anggota Baru ANBU

Setelah membaca lampiran pertama, Naruto membuka lembar yang kedua dan membacanya.

Persyaratan :

1\. Warga Negara Jepang atau asing.

2\. Siswa SMU/Universitas.

3\. Calon anggota yang ingin mendaptar wajib berusia delapan belas tahun sampai dua puluh lima tahun.

4\. Untuk yang masih SMA wajib kelas dua belas yang memiliki nilai 70 ke atas dari kelas satu dan untuk yang telah duduk dibangku universitas yang diterima adalah yang mengambil jurusan hukum, ekonomi, manejem bisnis, ilmu kedokteran, teknik sipil, teknik mesin, akutansi dan pertambangan.

5\. Harus memiliki skil khusus, contohnya mampu mengoperasikan komputer seperti halnya hacker, menguasai dua jenis beladiri, menguasai lebih dari satu bahasa asing.

6\. Tidak cacat fisik maupun mental

7\. Tinggi badan putra minimal 165 cm dan putri 160 cm dengan berat badan ideal.

8\. Tidak berkaca mata kalau pun berkaca mata minimal 0,5 min atau plus.

Setelah membacanya Naruto membuka berkas yang lain.

Target sekolah yang akan dikirimkan surat edaran : Nami Internasional Shcool, Konoha Internasional Art Shcool, Sakura High Shcool, Uchiha Internasional Shcool, Institut Seni Konoha, Institut Pertanian Konoha, Universitas Suna, Universitas Konoha.

Naruto kembali memijit pelipisnya karena selama dua minggu kedepan akan diadakan tes dan juga bisa dibilang uji coba untuk melihat kemampuan calon anggota baru dan ia juga akan terlibat karena ialah ketua ANBU.

"Kita lihat saja siapa saja yang akan mendaptar." gumamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah hampir satu bulan Gaara bersekolah NIS dan dalam waktu sekejap ia juga telah mendapat banyak fans tanpa ia minta dan semakin hari Gaara semakin dekat dengan Hinata walau hanya dianggap teman oleh Hinata sendiri dan Gaara tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut.

Seperti halnya hari ini Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Sakura terlibat dalam suatu kelompok untuk mendiskusikan materi tentang perekonomian negara.

"Mohon maaf kepada seluruh guru yang sedang mengajar, diberitahukan kepada siswa dan siswi Nami Internasional Shcool yang namanya disebutkan harap segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke kelas 12 A. Hyuuga Hinata kelas 12 A. Rei Gaara kelas 12 A. Nara Shikamaru kelas 12 A. Yuki Akira kelas 12 B. Yamamoto Keita kelas 12 B. Uzumaki Karin kelas 12 F. Diharapkan datang sekarang juga, terima kasih."

Saura penguman tersebut menggema keseluruh penjuru sekolah dan akhirnya para siswa maupun siswi berjalal keluar dari dalam kelas setelah izin kepada guru yang yang sedang mengajar dikelas mereka.

 **.**

Sang kepala sekolah pun segera menjelakan prihal mengapa para siswa/siwi tersebut dipanggil dan mereka pun hanya diam saja mendengar semua penjelasan sang kepala sekolah.

Organisasi ANBU memang bukan dibawah pemerintah tapi organisasi itu sudah lama ada bahkan pada jaman kerajaan, ninja dan juga sampai sekarang organisasi itu masih ada. Mereka bergerak sendiri dan tentu harus memberitahu kepada pemerintah dulu kalau mau melakukan eksekusi atau lebih tepatnya hukuman mati bagi para pelaku tindak kriminal.

Mereka tidak hanya melindungi negara, mereka bisa disewa sebagai pengawal pribadi dan tentu dengan bayar fantastis mengingat hasil kerja mereka sangat baik bahkan banyak para pengusaha dari negara asing meminta pengawalan mereka bahkan untuk mengamankan data-data perusahan mereka.

"Bagaimana? Kalau kalian berminat maka tanda tangani berkas ini." kata kepala sekolah seraya menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan banyak rangkaian huruf.

"Kami akan meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada keluarga." kata Keita.

"Organisasi ini rahasia bahkan keluarga tidak boleh mengetahui." ujar kepala sekolah.

"Apa organisasi ini juga menangani mafia yang berkeliaran di Jepang?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan hanya di Jepang tapi diluar pun mereka tangani tergatung negara asing itu sendiri apa mereka akan meminta bantuan atau tidak." jawab kepala sekolah.

'Jika dengan masuk ANBU aku bisa membalaskan dendam ku maka akan aku jalani terserah kak Naruto akan marah atau tidak.' batin Hinata.

"Aku siap." kata Hinata mantap. sedangkan yang lainnya melihat kearah Hinata. Lalu satu persatu dari mereka mengatakan siap dan menandatangi kertas perjanjian dimana mereka siap menjalani tes yang akan dilaksanakan selama dua minggu apalagi kata kepala sekolah kalau mereka diterima ANBU maka mereka tak perlu repot memikirkan akan lulus atau tidak dalam ujian kelulusan karena ANBU akan meluluskan mereka dari SMA.

Uchiha Sasuke : Siswa jenius dengan nilai 99 dirapot sejak duduk dibangku kelas satu SMA kalaupun ada angka 100 dirapot pasti angka 100 akan mengiasi rapotnya. Menguasai beladiri Tekwondo dan juga Kungfu. Bahasa asing yang dikuasi, bahasa Inggris, bahasa Mandarin.

Hyuuga Hinata : Siswi cerdas dengan nilai 85 sampai 99 selalu menghiasi rapotnya. Menguasai bahasa Inggirs, Mandarin, dan bahasa Jerman. Mampu meciptakan anti virus untuk komputer.

Rei Gaara : Siswa mendekati jenius dengan nilai rapot 90 sampai 99. Menguasai beladiri Tekwondo dan Karate. Bahasa asing yang dikuasi, bahasa Korea, bahasa Inggris.

Nara Shikamaru : Siswa jenius sepertinya halnya Sasuke, angka 100 akan selalu menghiasi rapotnya jika para guru diperbolehkan menulis angka tersebut di rapot. Menguasai beladiri karate. Bahasa yang dikuasi, bahasa Inggris.

Yuki Akira : Siswi cerdas dengan nilai rapot 85 sampai 95 sejak kelas satu. Bahasa asing yang dikuasi, bahasa Inggris.

Yamamoto Keita : Siswa cerdas dengan nilai rapot 80 sampai 90 sejak kelas satu. Bahasa asing yang dikuasai, bahasa Inggris, kemampuan yang dimiliki, hacker.

Uzumaki Karin : Siswi biasa nilai rapot 70 sampai 75 sejak kelas satu. Bahasa asing yang dikuasai, bahasa Inggris, kemampuan yang dimiliki, hacker.

Dan merekalah calon anggota baru ANBU dari Nami Internasional Shcool.

Bersambung~

Maa lama lanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
